A Different Look
by Lea
Summary: While Krycek is hiding out at Scully's Apartment, they "bond" and Scully doesn't like it.


  
Title: A Different Look  
  
Author: Lea  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, or any of the characters on the X-Files. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and the FOX Network.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Dana Scully walked from the little deli she likes so much to her apartment. She held a bag full of lunchmeats and breads. She didn't really feel that hungry, but the food wasn't for her.  
  
She opened the door to her apartment. "I have the food!" She called. "I'm going to go take a bath, the food is on the counter!"  
  
"Alright" came a muffled voice from the bedroom.  
  
She smiled and went to go draw her bath. Once the tub was full of hot soapy water, she stripped her clothes and got in. "Ahhh…" she said aloud. She hadn't taken a bath in long while. Quick showers weren't all that relaxing. She needed this time. Especially with all that's been going on lately.  
  
In the kitchen Alex Krycek made himself a sandwich. He laired the meats and cheeses one on another. Then he quickly ate it, for he knew that Scully wouldn't be in the bath forever, and he wanted to have some fun before he left her.  
  
Scully reached to grab her bar of soap when she heard a soft knocking on the door. She sucked in a breath and said "Yeah, Krycek?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could come in and…help."  
  
She thought for a moment or two. She knew he would come in anyway. She knew not to lock the door, for he would end up breaking it to get in, so it was unlocked. He might as well come in with my permission, she thought to herself. "Yeah, Krycek. You can come in. The door's unlocked."  
  
He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. He looked in at her covered with bubbles. "Wow, Scully, you look great like that."   
  
"So I've heard."  
  
He laughed at her joked quietly. "There isn't…room for two in there, is there?"  
  
She stopped. "Krycek, I'll hide you, I'll feed you, I'll even let you walk in on my bath, but you are not getting in with me. I draw the line there."  
  
"Come on Scully. Just for a minute?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you afraid of? Me, or the fact that you might like being in a bath with me?"  
  
She stopped before saying 'no' again. She took this into consideration. It made sense. She didn't want to be in a bath with Krycek, but she really didn't know why. Sure he had killed her sister, but that didn't mean anything now. She took a deep breath. "For two minutes, and I'm counting, Krycek."  
  
He smiled, but didn't say anything. He just stripped of his clothes, his arm, and got in next to Scully.  
  
She held her breath as he got in. He sat down next to her. "Relax, Scully. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She smiled uneasily. "That isn't very comforting, Krycek. I'm sorry, but it isn't."  
  
"I know it isn't for you, because you don't know the real me. You know that killer rat who only wants to save his own life." He put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I really don't like that."  
  
"Okay." He moved his arm down under the water and kept his hand on the inside of her thigh.   
  
"Don't do that…please."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Just sit there and don't move and don't talk until your two minutes are up."  
  
"That's not why I got in, Scully."  
  
"If you want to touch me, you're only going to do so with my permission."  
  
"Sounds fair. May I touch you?"  
  
"My hand. But that's it, Krycek. You go past the boundaries, I will personally kick your ass."  
  
He grabbed her hand and began to kiss it. Then he took her hand and ran it over his body. Over his chest and through his private area. He moved her fingers through his balls. Scully took a deep breath.   
  
She didn't like this in the least. It turned out Krycek was just a pervert who wanted some sex, and she wasn't going to   
give it to him.  
  
He ran her hand over her body. Over her breasts, her legs and her private area.He began to touch her through her own hand. She felt the feeling of an orgasm that she made herself, but really, he made it. She pulled her hand away. You're two minutes are up."  
  
He nodded. "Thank you, Scully, for the best two minutes of my life." He got out of the tub, dried himself off, dressed, and walked away.   
  
Two days later…  
  
Scully was sitting in her living room reading a book when she heard a rapping at her door. She got up, and went to answer it. It was Krycek.  
  
"What do you want? Another bath?" Scully asked, not letting him in.  
  
"No, I just forgot one thing." He reached over, and kissed her gently on the lips.   
  
She took a deep breath. "Alright Krycek. Is that all?"  
  
He nodded. It was obvious he expected more, but he walked away, without saying a word.  
  
Scully shut the door and went back to her couch. She sat there, without picking her book up. She just sat there for a few minutes. "Maybe Krycek is more than a perv who just wants sex…Next time he comes, and I know he will, I'll be ready for him...maybe he'd like to...take a bath." She thought with a smile.   
  
  
End  



End file.
